trying to protect our family
by carson34
Summary: Barbie and Julia have to protect their family from the kinship. (Updates on Wednesday)
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Happy Wednesday, I hope that you like this new storyline. This storyline will either be four chapters. This storyline is just to fill in until Come back to me part 5 will return. It's been almost a year since I did an under a year since the last under the dome storyline.

Character Summary

Barbie: Husband to Juila. Father to their two kids. He was surprised when he had a sister that died in the town and then came back to life. Went into the light with the town and now has to live in the town with Avia and the rest of the group.

Juila: wife to Barbie. Mother to their kids. Having a hard time to get Barbie back with their family

Alyssa: oldest child of Barbie and Juila. She is a daddy's girl. She doesn't know what is going on with her dad

Michael: youngest child of Barbie and Juila. He doesn't know what is going on with his dad

Chapter 1

Juila could not believe that Barbie would just turned his back on his family. She knew that he was not being himself but the kids were the ones that were really hurting her. She was trying to explain her kids what was going on with their dad. Juila did not hear their son coming up to the room.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Michael asked his mother.

"Baby, he is helping the town and will be here soon." Juila said to him. She knew that she was lying to her son and felt bad about lying to them.

"I miss daddy." Michael responded to his mother.

"I miss him too." Juila responded to her son as she gave him a small hug and kiss. "Let's go get you and your sister in bed."

"Okay mommy." He said to his mother as they walked to the other room. Juila finally got both of the kids in bed and walked downstairs.

"Are they asleep?" Big Jim asked her.

"Yeah. They just fell asleep. They still miss their father. I need to get him back for them at least. They need their dad." Juila said to him.

"I know and we are working on it right now. We need to come with a plan." Big Jim responded to her.

"Okay. What if we get him the cabin and tied him up so he can't go anywhere." Juila suggested to him.

"Alright that sounds like a plan now we need to work it out" Big Jim said to her.

It took a few hours before they finally got the plan down. Juila had managed to get a walkie to Barbie and finally came up a plan to meet. She figured that there was something going on with him, the minute that he had planned this.

"It's got Avia all over this." Juila said to Big Jim.

"I know so let's go get your husband back." Big Jim responded to her.

They walked out of the house and headed to the meeting place. She was worried that this was not going to work. She did not want to hurt her husband but she had no choice. They finally got Barbie in the cabin and he was so angry at her for what she did.

"I don't know why you are doing this?" Barbie said to his wife

"I had no choice but to do this to you. We have two kids that need you right now to come back. I need you to come back to me and our babies." Juila responded to her husband.

"So you are doing this for our kids? What would they do if they saw this? You have their father tied to the chair and doing torturing things to me. I knew that Big Jim could do it but not you." Barbie revealed to her.

"I know but this is the only way that I can think to get my husband back!" Juila yelled at her husband.

"I know. I am sorry but he's gone." Barbie said to her.

"That's not true." She said before she left the room and then he managed to get free. He knew what he needed to do and had to protect his baby with Avia even through that meant to leaving their oldest children without a mother.

He was surprised by how much she fought back. She finally managed to get out the house and started to run for the woods. Barbie finally caught up with her and tried to kill her. Barbie fought out of it and surprised that he would do that to his wife.

"Are you okay?" Barbie asked his wife.

"Yeah." She said to her husband they started to kiss.

"I need to see the kids." Barbie said to her as he gave her a small kiss. They made their way back to where the kids were and found everyone was gone. Barbie did not know where their babies were but managed to find a clue.

"How do we know that the kids are okay?" Barbie asked worried. "Where is big Jim?"

"He probably made it back to save the kids and the others." Juila responded to him.

"You know that I don't want our kids anywhere near that man." Barbie said to her.

"I know but I did not leave them with him. I left them with Nori." Juila revealed to him

"Okay so where are they?" Barbie asked.

"At the daycare house." Juila said to him as she found the clue.

They started to make their way to the daycare center and finally was reunited with their kids.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this first chapter and make sure that you review. I will see you next week for the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I have to start working on Friday's two storylines that will be updated. I am working on another update of Meant to be which is NCIS:LA.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I hope that you guys had a great Labor day. The oldest one is going to school tomorrow and I am super excited for it. It has been a long summer. We only have two more weeks until this storyline is done.

Chapter 2

"Daddy, you are back." Their daughter said to him. She could tell that it was her father and not what he had been for the past few days.

"Yes baby girl and I know how hard it has been for you and your brother but it will be for a few more days." Barbie responded to his daughter as he gave her a small hug and kiss.

"What do you mean?" their daughter asked.

"Daddy needs to make sure that we can get everyone out safe." Barbie told his daughter.

"Will you be staying with them?" their daughter asked him. Barbie had admitted his daughter was very smart.

"Not tonight. Daddy is going to stay with you and mommy and brother." Barbie said to his daughter as he gave her a small hug.

"I miss you daddy." She said to him.

"I miss you too." Barbie responded to her. "I think that it is about time for bed."

Barbie was glad to see their kids go to bed without fighting. He could not believe that he missed the past few days with them. He still could not believe that he went after his wife. He needed to get back at Christine for doing that. He was also sick to his stomach with thinking that Avia was pregnant with their baby. He knew that he wanted to talk to her about it. He walked out of the kids' bedroom for now.

"Sleeping?" Juila asked him.

"Yeah they are out." Barbie said as he sat on the couch. He was not looking forward to this conversation with her but knew that it had to be done.

"That's good. I bet that today was a little confusing since they went from having their dad in their lives to not having him at all. They missed you horribly." Juila responded to her husband.

"I know. I missed them too. I still can't believe what I did to my family for Christine. I was horrible to you and our babies who I made it my life mission to protect." Barbie said to her.

"Babe, it's not your fault on that. You were just tricked into believing the lies for the day that you stay in there." Juila responded to him.

"I know but I did something that could have left our children without their mother. I would not be able to live with myself if I did anything that hurt my family." Barbie revealed to her.

They spent the rest of the night together. Barbie could not believe that he was having to turn Avia by using the baby. He had told Juila about the baby in spite and knew that she was not happy about it but was accepting it. Now it was time to say goodbye to his family. He had told her to stay hidden to make sure that they did not find out that he did not kill her.

"Just stay hidden for a few days. I will try to get as much information as I can." Barbie told his wife before turning his attention to his kids. "Be good for mommy."

"Okay, daddy." Their daughter said to him with a small smile.

"Love you guys." Barbie responded to his family.

Juila knew that it was going to be hard. Barbie promised to meet her in a few days in their favorite spot. A few hours later, Barbie had managed to get word to his wife that Avia was in labor with the baby and needed their help. Juila was not comfortable with this but knew that she needed to support him in this. She knew that she was not human and he needed to come to that on his own. After the birth, Barbie knew that he needed to save his family from this. Barbie came to know that his daughter was not human but a monster that needed to be stop so he could protect his oldest children.

"Everything is going to be okay." Juila responded to him.

"I know but our kids are in danger and now we needed to figure out a way to get out of the dome before it is too late." Barbie said to her.

By the time that they made it back to the paper place they had found out that all of the company that Barbie's dad works for is dead.

"Where are the kids?" Barbie asked Big Jim.

"They are sleeping right now. They are fine." Big Jim responded to him. "Your wife trust me enough to leave them with me."

"Well I don't want you anywhere near my kids after this is all done." Barbie responded to him.

"I am fine with that." Big Jim said to him as they headed inside. They had finally gotten word that the Dome was about to come down within the day. They all hoped that it work.

The next morning

Barbie was trying to get the kids ready for when the dome finally came down. They knew that there would be a chance that the government would separate him and Juila but hoped that they would leave the kids with one of them.

"Are you nervous about this?" Barbie asked his wife.

"Just a little bit but I know that we will be fine after this. We will all be together at the end of this." Juila responded to him.

Author Note: That is the end of this chapter. Tuesday night, we had bunco and it went pretty good. I wanted to get this chapter done so I don't have that much to do. I hope that you will review and follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Oh Wow! I am so confused about the series finale of Under the Dome. They had so many questions to answer and yet the show will not be back. Any other under the dome storylines will go over to my Carson fan account. Thank you all for the favorites and follows.

Chapter 3

Barbie and Juila were trying to find a way for Avia and the baby to come back to human side. Barbie was there when she gave birth to their baby girl. Juila knew that the baby had no chance to be human and glad that she was nothing like their kids.

Barbie and Juila had no choice but to leave the baby with Avia and the kinship after she threw him out the window.

"What are we going to tell the kids?" Barbie asked her.

"About what?" Juila asked her husband.

"My baby with Avia. She is still my daughter." Barbie responded to her.

"She is not human Barbie." Juila responded to him.

"They used me and I won't let them use any of my kids too." Barbie responded as he stopped on the breaks.

"She is not human and plus we are working on a cure right now." Juila responded to her husband.

"She is the first person that gets the cure after it works." Barbie responded to his wife as they headed back.

The next morning, Barbie told everyone on what was going on with the dome. The team works on finding Christine right as Juila and Barbie leave to get the cord. Barbie noticed that their daughter wanted to go but knew that it was best that she stayed back to protect her brother.

They had found out that Avia was killed and she was a little worried that Barbie did not react like she thought that he would. He had dreamed about a life with her for about a year and then nothing. She knew that the kids would not understand what was going on with their father since he came back.

Barbie and Juila finally got the kids down for the night and knew that there was a lot of things to be done before the dome came down. They knew that they needed to get Barbie's daughter as soon as they could or they would have to do things that they did not want to do.

"I know that this is hard for you." He said to her.

"Yeah it is but it will be working it self out." Juila responded to him.

"I should never have turned my back on you or the kids. It was wrong of me. I could have hurt you and the kids without even meaning." He said to her. "And plus I tried to hurt you and kill you because of what the kinship wanted."

"But you did not do it. You came back to me and the kids." Juila responded to her husband with a small smile.

"I am really glad that I did come back to you and the kids. I need to make sure that Christine can't do this to any of the kids in this town so I am going to find her and killed her." Barbie responded to his wife.

"Alright let's go find her and get her to stop." She said to her husband.

They finally got things all done and over. Barbie knew that they need to go after his daughter but he really did not want to go after her. She was his kid and now he was going after her. She went from being convince three days ago to being a queen which made him have to stop her to protect his family.

Author Note: One more chapter is left in this storyline for next week. We are so upset over the series finale of the show. There was so many questions that were left unknown. I really hope that CBS brings back the show but we know that they won't do that. Thank you for reading this chapter and we will finished the word count in next week's chapter. I hope that you will leave a review and let me know what you think. I hope that you also follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you have a great Friday and I will see you guys next week.


End file.
